The present invention generally relates to a device for dispensing a flowable substance, and in particular to a device for dispensing powder used for preparing a beverage from a beverage machine such as a coffee and/or milk dispensing machine and the like. The invention also relates to a container assembly adapted to such a device. The invention also relates to a system that uses a charging container which can serve as a part of the dispensing reservoir therefore ensuring constant recharge in product of protected and controlled quality.
Various automated beverage machines for making hot or cold beverage products are known in the art. In a conventional beverage machine, a metered amount of water-soluble beverage powder, stored in powder refillable canister, and a metered amount of hot or cold water, supplied from a water source, is conveyed into a mixing chamber to produce a beverage or food, which is then dispensed into a cup and served. The refilling of canisters requires time consuming manual operations from the foodservice operator. The operator has usually to refill the canisters by pouring the powder from powder bags, usually flow wrap bags. This operation is not convenient and is time consuming. Furthermore, this can cause significant loss of powder, dusting and hygienic problems due to possible contamination with the outside environment, especially, when air and water sensitive powders are used such as milk powders. Periodic cleaning of the machine is also rendered necessary to avoid a dirty look to the machine as well as to avoid hygiene problems.
Another problem is due to the relative lack of room for the small or medium-size office beverage dispensing systems that requires the operator to be extremely cautious and meticulous in refilling the device with the flowable product stored in bulk. This problem is exacerbated when several reservoirs are positioned in parallel for refilling in a narrow space or volume of the system.
Another problem associated with the dispensing of dry and powdered material from a canister is that such a material is hygroscopic and therefore has very high tendency to form lumps and cakes that might affect the accuracy of the metered dosage of the powder from the machine.
Another problem comes from the lack of protection a flowable food substance endures during the storage in usual hopper systems of dispensing machines. In particular, hygroscopic food powder such as milk powder is quickly affected by the surrounding moisture causing aggregation, lumps, flowing problems, deterioration of the intrinsic properties of the powder over a short period of time. Oxygen may also negatively affect certain ingredients of certain powders such as milk fat because of the rapid oxidation of the lipids, especially in conjunction with increasing water activity of the powder during storage. The existing dispensing systems do not properly preserve the quality of the powder during storage and do not ensure a constant respect of the quality standards.
Therefore, there does not exist a satisfactory device, especially for use as a small food or beverage dispensing machine for an office or home, that would allow the reliable dispensing of flowable substance from a convenient removable package with a high level of cleanliness, convenience and reliability. In particular, there does not exist a device that would provide a substance-containing package that can be adapted in a quick, clean and effective manner to a reservoir and dosing device with the package forming a part or extension of the reservoir. Such a configuration would allow more flexibility in the way the beverage-making machines can be conceived as the reserve of powder would not necessarily be fully part or integral of the machine itself.
In particular, there does not exist also a convenient and easy way for refilling one or more flowable substances in a dispensing device such as a beverage dispensing device and the like that is less labor consuming and may be carried out even in a limited volume of the dispensing system, and the present invention now resolves these deficiencies.
The present invention provides a device for dispensing a flowable substance in a convenient and quality controlled manner, especially a sensitive flowable food material, which can be more cleanly dispensed and more and rapidly fed and dispensed using less labor time.
More specifically, this dispensing device ensures essentially no loss of the flowable substance, reduces cleaning requirements to a minimum and consequently diminishes the risks of potential hygienic hazards. In addition, this dispensing device may be adapted for various applications such as home or office beverage-making systems of relatively small or reduced volumes. The dispensing device also ensures a better storage of the flowable substance, e.g., a powder, and a better control of powder quality over time in providing a substantially closed environment less subjected to moisture ingress and being capable of receiving food containers packed in packaging materials adapted to the specificity and composition of each food product.
The invention specifically relates to a dispensing device comprising a container holding assembly adapted for receiving a charging container having a flowable substance therein. The container holding assembly and reservoir means possess complementary fitting means for removably securing the charging container on the reservoir means so that the container becomes an extension of the reservoir means. The container holding assembly preferably has opening means for selectively opening the container and being adapted to move from a closed position to an open position and vice versa. The container holding assembly may preferably further have a locking means for initially holding the opening means in the closed position. The dispensing device further comprises reservoir means adapted to receive the container holding assembly for being provided with flowable substance in a delivery position and latching means for securing the container holding assembly to the reservoir means when the container is in the delivery position.
The reservoir means and container holding assembly preferably comprise complementary fitting means that allow an easy engagement and a correct and steady relative positioning of the elements one another to establish flow connection in reliable and safe conditions. The fitting means may preferably comprises single directional guiding means such as longitudinal sliding means.
The reservoir means further comprises release means for releasing the locking means of the container holding assembly. The release means may be coupled to the latching means. The release means is capable of actuating the locking means of the container holding assembly only when the container is secured in the delivery position so that the opening means of the container holding assembly is capable of being moved into an open position to allow flowable substance to freely flow from the container into the reservoir means. The release means is preferably coupled to the latching means so that the release of the opening means of the container holding assembly is simultaneously achieved with the latching of the container holding assembly onto the reservoir means.
In a preferred embodiment, the container holding assembly comprises integrated means for unlatching the latching means of the reservoir means to free the container holding assembly such that the container holding assembly can be removed easily. Preferably, the unlatching means are easily accessible and actuatable by the operator. In particular, the unlatching means are arranged on the container holding assembly to act by pulling on the container holding assembly off the reservoir means for withdrawal of the container. As a result, the withdrawal of the container is rendered more convenient, especially in restricted space conditions. The container and its assembly can be unlatched and removed by manual pulling using only one hand. Even preferably, the unlatching means is arranged to be actuated in the same direction as the main direction the container holding assembly complementary fits along the reservoir means. Therefore, the operation for releasing the container appears more natural for the user.
The unlatching means may preferably include an articulated handle or lever easily accessible by the operator. The handle or lever may connect an actuating arm or an element carrying out a similar function that is capable of forcing on the latching means of the reservoir to disengage the container holding assembly.
In a preferred aspect, the device further comprises a secondary locking means for locking the latching means for more securely engaging the container holding assembly to the reservoir means in the delivery position. The secondary locking means is arranged with respect to the opening means of the container assembly so that it becomes disengaged from the latching means when the opening means of the container holding assembly is moved into the closed position to thus prevent further flow of substance from the container into the reservoir means. Thus, any excess of substance can be prevented from flowing outside of the container when the container is disengaged from the reservoir means. This allows the container to be removed in a clean way even before the container is fully empty.
In a preferred embodiment, the container holding assembly comprises primary sliding means adapted to move the opening means with respect to the container from a closed position to an opening position and vice versa. In addition, the container holding assembly may be guided in sliding engagement onto the reservoir means by secondary sliding engaging means including stopping means capable of stopping the container from movement past the predetermined delivery position. According to a preferred aspect, the primary and secondary sliding means are arranged to move in the same direction so that the engagement of the container assembly and the opening of the container can be carried out sequentially by a substantially continuous sliding motion. Therefore, the container can be properly and rapidly opened in the suitable position with respect to the reservoir means.
In a preferred embodiment, the opening means and primary sliding means form a gate plate that slidably engages a container carriage onto which the container is attached. Preferably, the container is removably attached to the container carriage by removable connection means. Alternatively, the container may be permanently attached to the container carriage. The container carriage may include a first part of the secondary sliding means adapted to complement a second part of the secondary sliding means of the reservoir means. The gate plate and the container carriage may both be provided with openings that substantially coincide together for the passage of the flowable substance when the container assembly is moved into the opening or delivery position on the reservoir means.
In another embodiment, the reservoir means includes a passage for collecting the flowable substance, which passage extends beyond the openings of the container assembly so that any excess of powder may be wiped from the gate plate and collected through the passage during the closure of the gate plate with respect to the container carriage. Alternatively, the reservoir means may include a first passage adapted to coincide with the openings of the container holding assembly and a second passage distinct from the first passage that is axially aligned with the first passage to collect the excess of flowable substance wiped from the gate plate during the closure of the gate plate. This configuration is effective to prevent substance from soiling the vicinity of the reservoir means but ensures the excess of powder can fall back into the reservoir means as the opening means is returned to the closed position.
The locking means of the container holding assembly advantageously comprises a first resilient member which locks the container carriage in a position in which the opening of the carriage is shut off by a solid closing portion of the gate plate. Also, the latching means of the reservoir means comprises a second resilient member which has a first engaging surface that compresses the first resilient member in response to the sliding engagement of the container holding assembly onto the reservoir means, thereby resulting in the release of the plate gate with respect to the container carriage. The first resilient member is preferably a spring biased blocking element while the second resilient member is a lever having a second surface extending with the first engaging surface, which second surface engages a transversal portion of the container carriage for securely holding it in the delivery position. The reservoir means may be a portion of a hopper that is configured, positioned and adapted to collect the flowable substance as it flows through the container holding assembly. Thus, the container, when opened, forms an extension of the hopper and has a capacity that exceeds the capacity of the hopper portion, to continuously supply the flowable substance to the hopper.
The reservoir means advantageously comprises a dosing assembly located at the bottom of the hopper for receiving flowable substance and for transporting a predetermined amount of flowable substance toward an outlet of the hopper portion. This dosing assembly preferably comprises a rotary auger driven in rotation by an electrically powered motor.
An important aspect of the invention relates to the container assembly itself as taken as an independent part in relation to the reservoir means. For that, the container assembly comprises a container containing a flowable substance and a container holding assembly attached to the container which comprises opening means for selectively opening the container. The opening means is adapted to move from a closed position to an open position and vice versa. Also provided is locking means for holding the opening means in the closed position in which the container is closed by the container holding assembly. The locking means is preferably arranged to be released by release means so that the release of the opening means of the locking means is effected when the container holding assembly is held in a stable or fixed delivery position for delivering the flowable food substance into the reservoir means. The substance can be any powdered food or beverage material, such as milk or milk based products, soup, sauces, mashed potatoes or other dehydrated food products.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a device for dispensing a flowable substance comprising a cartridge holder and a hopper. The cartridge holder is adapted for receiving a charging cartridge that contains a flowable substance, and includes an apertured plate member for selectively opening the cartridge. The plate member is adapted to move from a closed position, wherein a portion of the plate member obturates the cartridge, to an open position wherein the plate member leaves the cartridge open and vice versa. The apertured plate member is preferably initially locked or maintained to the cartridge in the closed position.
The hopper is adapted to receive the cartridge holder in a delivery position for delivering the flowable substance. The hopper is preferably adapted to release the apertured plate member by the effect of the cartridge holder engaging the hopper in the delivery position such that the cartridge holder is capable of being moved from the closed position to the open position, thereby freeing flowable substance from the cartridge that can flow into the hopper. Preferably, the apertured plate is slidably connectable via a carriage attached to the cartridge. The carriage may fit the hopper and preferably further be latched in a fixed delivery position onto the hopper while it effects the ability of the apertured plate to manually slide in the open position.
The cartridge, preferably by its carriage, becomes releasable only when the closed position of the apertured plate is restored so that the risk of spilling flowable material is reduced. This carriage is releasable by pulling the apertured plate in the same direction as the direction for restoring the closed position of the apertured plate. The cartridge may be released by an articulated handle or lever positioned on the front or proximal end of the apertured plate. The handle or lever connects an arm assembly or any equivalent actuating means that opens the latching means of the hopper. As a result, the removal of the cartridge from the hopper requires only a single hand which becomes a genuine benefit in circumstances where little room is available on each side of the hopper.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a method for rapidly and cleanly delivering a powder into a reservoir assembly from a container containing the powder. In this method, a container holder adapted for receiving the container is provided. This container holder comprises apertured means for selectively opening the container with the apertured means being adapted to move from a closed position wherein a portion of the apertured means obturates the container to an open position wherein the apertured means leaves the container open for establishing flow connection, and vice versa. The apertured means is ordinarily locked to the container in a closed position, and is released as the container holder securely engages the reservoir assembly in a delivery position for delivering the flowable substance from the container.
The invention also relates to a method for conveniently removing a charging container from a hopper assembly, especially in a limited space area. The method comprises providing a container holder adapted to attach to the container and having a gate portion adapted to move relative to the container to open or close the container. The method further comprises providing a hopper assembly and providing means for complementary fitting the container holder and the hopper assembly in a fitting direction while the gate portion is capable of moving to open the container. The method further comprises providing means for securing the container. The method further comprises providing means for unlatching the container which acts when pulling the container holder in a direction opposite to the fitting direction. In another aspect, the invention relates to a method for dispensing a flowable food substance in a convenient manner while protecting the quality of the substance delivered comprising providing a charging container having an interface that closes the container and that complementary fits a reservoir of the dispensing device, securely fitting the charging container top-down on the reservoir while the interface complementary fitting onto the reservoir wherein resulting from the interface securely fitted onto the reservoir, the flow communication can be established, leaving the charging container as an extension of the reservoir. The container is generally made of moisture barrier material, and preferably of an oxygen barrier material.